Kingdom Hearts Presents
by Dainty-Devil
Summary: Axel and Roxas perform a scene from Moliere's "Tartuffe", a comedy of manners ensues.


Kingdom Hearts presents: A scene from Tartuffe

Roxas pulled impatiently at the lace cuff of his jacket. He had come into his library to read, but the activity had been long since abandoned in favor of picking fastidiously over his clothing. Roxas knew that this was an equally pointless pursuit, for should any damage be done to his fine velvet waistcoat he would surely receive a talking-to from Aerith. Aerith had been his chambermaid and personal confidant for as long as he could remember; and though it would seem strange for any other courtesan to be chided by one's maid, Aerith's mothering was never out of place to Roxas. Trying to distract himself, Roxas picked up the teacup which stood on the table beside him. To surprise, it was empty. The bottom of the cup was lightly stained with dried tea, evidence that he had probably drained the cup some hours ago. He had begun to call Aerith in for another cup when he was cut off by a figure bursting in through the door.

"Monsieur, I've just received some wondrous news, regarding which I'd like to hear your views." It was Axel, and though he had come in most brusquely, he look as prim and put together as he always did. His uncommonly bright red hair was elegantly combed back, tapering back into points at the back of his head. On any other man it would've looked barbaric, but paired with his thin, muscular frame and alert green emerald eyes it was a perfect match.

"What news?" Said Roxas demurely, although he knew very well what news Axel was referring to. Axel looked at him with an equally composed smile.

"You're marrying Naminé." Axel let the words fall out of his mouth and drop with some weight on to Roxas. It was not clear if he was hurt or jealous; his feelings were carefully concealed beneath his charming countenance.

"I find that her Father does have such a match in mind." Roxas' statement was equally as measured as Axel's, and meant for the same purpose.

"Her Father, Monsieur…"

"…has just this minute said that it's me he wishes Naminé to wed."

"Can he be serious?" The words flew from Axel's mouth. He had made a misstep. Axel couldn't count how many of these conversations he and Roxas had had over the months of their acquaintance. These conversations were much like a waltz or fencing match. They took careful steps around each other, to entertain or to catch the other off guard. Axel and Roxas both wanted dearly to maintain the connection, but neither wanted to be the first to admit a connection stronger than friendship. To Axel it had become tired, but he refused to be the first to concede the game established between them. With these words, so brashly spoken, he had revealed his feelings to Roxas. He had tripped.

"Oh, indeed he can; he's clearly set his heart upon the plan." Roxas demurely folded his hands into his lap.

"And what position do you propose to take, monsieur?" Axel seated him self on the opposite side of the table from Roxas and nodded to Aerith as she walked in with a tray of tea.

"Why – I don't know." Roxas had laid down a deliberate path for Axel to take up. He had left room for Axel to make an advance; surely he would not be fool enough to pass it up.

"For heaven's sake – you don't know?" Roxas listened attentively to Axel's every word as he waited patiently for what he felt certain would come next.

"No."

"Well, well!"

"Advise me, do." Victory was finally so near Roxas could taste it. He raised his eyes to meet Axel's; fully confident of what would next come out of his mouth.

"Marry Naminé, that's my advice to you." Axel smiled coyly as he watched Roxas' face fall. He had dealt the death blow, the ultimate touché in their fencing match. All was over now; Roxas must admit true love or lose Axel forever. He had won.

"That's your advice?"

"Yes."

"Truly?"

"Oh, absolutely. You couldn't choose more wisely, more astutely."

"Thanks for this counsel; I'll follow it, of course." Roxas spoke furiously. He had practically given Axel the key to his heart on a silver platter, and he still he refused. If he would not take it, then Roxas would offer it no more. It was Axel's turn to be spurned.

"Do, do; I'm sure 'twill cost you no remorse." Axel spoke equally as calmly and coyly as before. He was resolved not to let his heart escape him again, he refused to lose the game.

"To give it didn't cause your heart to break." A glum intonation could be heard in Roxas' voice. He was not equal in this game to Axel; he could not keep up the façade for so long.

"I gave it, Monsieur, only for your sake."

"And it's for your sake that I take it, Sir." Roxas snapped at Axel, composure now fully gone. Aerith was still in the room, finding curtains to pull at and books to dust. Aerith had likewise witness many of these conversations, and knew where it would inevitably lead. She leant over the table to pour more tea, placing a hand firmly on Roxas' shoulder.

"Let's see which fool will prove the stubborner." She spoke into his ear, sounding as motherly as she could at a whisper. Aerith's words gave Roxas the will to go on, but not in a way that she would have wished.

"So! I am nothing to you, and it was flat deception when you…" spoke Axel, mocking pain and standing dramatically to face away from Roxas.

"Please, enough of that. You've told me plainly that I should agree to wed the way her Father's chosen for me, and since you've deigned to counsel me so wisely, I promise, Sir, to do as you advise me." Roxas had regained his composure, and now spoke to injure Axel in whatever way he could while maintaining the appearance of courtly manners.

"Ah, no, 'twas not by me that you were swayed. No, your decision was already made; though now, to save appearances, you protest that you're betraying me at my behest." To Roxas' great frustration, Axel could match him toe to tip.

"Just as you say."

"Quite so. And I now see that you were never truly in love with me." This time, Axel let some emotion slip into his voice, quite intentionally. His words served two purposes, firstly to accuse Roxas and secondly to uncover the truth. He could not stand losing their game, but even less could he stand losing Roxas.

"Alas, you're free to think so if you choose."

"I choose to think so, and here's a bit of news: you've spurned my hand, but I know where to turn for kinder treatment, as you shall quickly learn." This was a blatant lie. Axel could not imagine any other who could fill the place that Roxas held in his heart.

"I'm sure you do. Your noble qualities inspire affection…"

"Forget my qualities please." Axel's heart may have jumped at Roxas' compliment, but it was all for naught if he could not have Roxas' affection in earnest. "They don't inspire you overmuch, I find. But there's another lady I have in mind whose sweet and generous nature will not scorn to compensate me for the loss I've borne." Yet another layer added onto his lie. Axel peeked out from the corner of his eyes to look at Roxas, who he hoped would be somewhat put off by his story. He was not. Roxas sat sipping his tea, and had now picked up his book.

"I'm no great loss, and I'm sure that you'll transfer your heart quite painlessly from me to her."

"I'll do my best to take it in my stride. The pain I feel at being cast aside" Axel said, a tremor in his voice. It was not of sadness, but anger. He would no longer take Roxas' abuse. From no one else would he take such insult, why now would he take it from Roxas? He managed still to retain his composure. "Time and forgetfulness may put an end to. Or if I can forget, I shall pretend to, no self-respecting person is expected to go on loving once he's been rejected."

"Now, that's a fine, high-minded sentiment" Roxas said, looking up momentarily from his book. He intended to meet Axel's eyes again, but he could not. Axel had said the one word which had been unspoken between them for so long. Axel had actually spoken the word "love". This confirmed to Roxas what he had always wished, but the revelation came with strings attached. For now that they were engaged in this strange fencing match, he could not so easily give up. It could simply be another of Axel's ploys to make him falter.

"One to which any sane man would assent. Would you prefer it if I pined away in hopeless passion till my dying day? Am I to yield you to a rival's arms and not console myself with other charms?" There Axel had done it again. Almost telling Roxas directly how he felt. Roxas felt there could be no way he was not trying to deceive him, for Axel would never be so careless as to reveal himself so. Axel, in the meantime wondered why Roxas did not care that he practically bared his soul to him. Though it had been in the guise of elegant conversation, Axel had told Roxas that he loved him and would not give him up to a rival's arms. Why would Roxas not even bother to look up from his cursed book? There was a tension in the air before Roxas snapped back at Axel.

"Go then: console yourself; don't hesitate. I wish you to; indeed, I cannot wait." Roxas would have no more of this.

"You wish me to?" Axel's poise was broken. He was bend across the table, and he would be looking into Roxas' face, had it been turned towards him.

"Yes" Roxas said, without even looking up.

"That's the final straw. Monsieur, farewell. Your wish shall be my law." With that, Axel stormed towards to door.

"Splendid."

"This breach, remember, is of your making; it's you who've driven me to the step I'm taking." Axel replied over his shoulder, snarling.

"Of course" Roxas still did not look up. Axel turned around to face Roxas again.

"Remember, too, that I am merely following your example." Axel did not sound so fierce. He realized now that he was on the verge of being cast from Roxas' presence forever.

"I see that clearly." Roxas rubbed his eyes as if to emphasize the point.

"Enough. I'll go and do your bidding, then."

"Good."

"You'll never see my face again" said Axel, spitting out every word. Still Roxas would not look up at him; he would not even watch his lover walk out of his life. All Axel would get as reply was one word, spoken as one might react to a nice day's weather.

"Excellent."

It was not within Axel's power to take more than a few steps out the door. He knew that he was walking away from what he loved most in his life, by his own volition. He was forfeiting the game, almost worse than losing. He would not give up. Axel had only one plan, though it was not very good, it was born out of desperation.

"Yes?"

"What?" This time Roxas did look up, out of surprise. He had said nothing.

"What's that? What did you say?"

"Nothing, you're dreaming." Roxas was caught off guard by Axel's actions. Why should a man such as Axel bother with such childish methods of garnering his attention?

"Ah. Well, I'm on my way. Farewell, Monsieur." Axel did not wait to see if his gambit had worked, and shuffled slowly out the door. He was trying to resign himself to the fact that he had just lost the love of his life to the petty ways of the French court.

"Farewell." Simply the way that Roxas spoke was enough to stop Axel in his tracks. It was not a brush off, as his other replies had been. He spoke with hesitation. He too could not bear to think that Axel's company had been lost to him forever. For a while, Axel stood in the hallway while Roxas looked at him, both struck for words.

"If you ask me, both of you are as mad as mad can be." Aerith appeared almost out of thin air between the two of them. She had been in the room the whole time, unseen by Axel and Roxas as they fought. "Do stop this nonsense, now. I've only let you squabble so long to see where it would get you. "Whoa there, Monsieur Axel!" Aerith ran to the hallway and seized Axel by the arm, dragging him forcibly back into Roxas' library.

"What's this, Aerith?"

"Come here." Aerith had now moved on from mothering Roxas to being his relationship councilor.

"No, no, my heart's too full of spleen. Don't hold me back; his wish must be obeyed." Axel pulled his arm away from Aerith, making sure to do her no harm. Though any other maid might have gotten a hand swiftly to the face, hurting Aerith would upset Roxas. Even though Roxas now hated him, it still mattered.

"Stop!" Aerith grabbed him again.

"It's too late now, my decision's made." Axel again pulled his arm away from Aerith, and laid a hand on her shoulder to make her understand he was sincere.

"Oh, pooh!" Aerith gave Axel a frustrated look.

Roxas rose from his seat of the other side of the room, and mused absently. "He hates the sight of me, that's plain. I'll go, and so deliver him from pain."

Aerith let out a cry and ran across the room to catch Roxas as he left. "And now you run away! Come back!"

"No, no. Nothing you say will keep me here. Let go!" Roxas was afforded a little more roughness with his friend of many years, and pulled brusquely away from her.

"She cannot bear my presence, I perceive. To spare her further torment, I shall leave." Again Aerith ran across the room, madly trying to keep the two men together.

"Again! You'll not escape, Sir; don't you try it. Come here, you two. Stop fussing and be quiet." Aerith, having successfully dragged Axel into the library again, now grabbed Roxas and drew them together.

"What do you want of me?" axel whined.

"What is the point of this?" Roxas protested.

"We're going to have a little armistice." Aerith took a deep breath, still holding tightly to the two men. She looked calmly at Axel before beginning her chiding of him. "Now, weren't you silly to get so overheated?" Axel looked sheepishly at the much shorter maid.

"Didn't you see how badly I saw treated?" He offered as excuse. Aerith now turned to Roxas.

"Aren't you a simpleton, to have lost your head?"

"Didn't you hear the hateful things he said?" Roxas looked reproachfully towards Axel. Aerith sighed loudly.

"You're both great fools. His sole desire, Axel, is to be yours in marriage. To that I'll swear. He loves you only, and he wants no wife but you, Roxas. On that I'll stake my life."

Roxas' look of reproach was softened. "Then why you advised me so, I cannot see." Axel made up for Roxas' gentler attitude with more spite.

"On such a question, why ask advice of me?"

"Oh you're impossible. Give me your hands, you two. Yours first." Aerith seemed to concede that neither of them would be agreeable at once, and so drastic measures were to be taken. She looked sternly at Axel, who reluctantly gave hand.

"But why?" said Axel.

"And now a hand from you." Aerith ignored the complaints of both.

"What are you doing?" cried Roxas, his hand being force into Axel's.

"There: a perfect fit. You suit each other better than you'll admit." Aerith looked pleased with herself. After a long, awkward time where neither Axel nor Roxas spoke to each other, Axel broke the silence.

"Ah, come, don't be so haughty. Give a man a look of kindness, won't you, Roxas?" As Axel looked at him with his shimmering green eyes, Roxas finally turned to give him a shy smile. The game was up.

Reveling in her victory Aerith cried out, "I tell you, lovers are completely mad!"


End file.
